


Nothing Says a Good Time Like Sleeping With the Enemy in Front of Your Friends

by huapomme



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grinding, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP, Some other things, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/pseuds/huapomme
Summary: Gently, he nuzzled her neck.  Lenalee unconsciously moved her head.  Thus allowing the noah of pleasure more access, earning her a small purring noise.  Shuddering from the vibration, Lenalee was concerned as to why she wasn't scared for her safety.  It was uncomfortable, no denying that — a noah was close enough to easily kill her.  One who had just tossed her and her friends around like ragdolls at that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It took me exactly a week to write this and muster up the courage to post it. I've been wanting to write a TykiLena story for a while now but wound up writing this instead. It kind of is and isn't a TykiLena fic, if that makes any sense??

Nothing was the way it was supposed to have been.  Tyki should have been a normal human, Road’s door should have been there, no one should have been left behind, they shouldn’t have played the noah’s game, they shouldn’t have _even_ been aboard the ark.

But things don’t always go as one would wish.

In a fruitless effort, Chaoji attempted to free his companion from the noah’s grasp.  He came forward in a rage trying to land a punch.  A black appendage shot out and knocked him backward into a pile of rubble a good meter away.  The limbs which extended from Tyki only continued to constrict Lenalee’s airway despite her struggling.

After more struggle, she began to see stars in the edges of her vision. Every time she tried to pull from his grasp it tightened.  It was terrifying — absolutely suffocating.  Lenalee couldn't see it, but he was smiling.  It was a morbid sense of joy she could tell from his giddy chuckle.

Then the exorcist collided with the ground.  Air flooded her lungs the moment her mouth opened.  Lenalee fluttered her lashes, clearing her vision of tears.

Still disoriented, she didn't make an attempt to flee.  Not that it would have made a difference.  Instead, her eyes darted back and forth seeing why he decided to let go.  

He was distracted by an attack from Lavi and Allen.  The hammer didn't do much damage, it only redirected the noah’s attention.  Tyki rather _Joyd_ , chose to grab the hilt, pulling the redhead towards himself.  The momentum served to Lavi’s disadvantage, his gut brutally colliding with Joyd’s fist.

Processing what happened, Lenalee called out to her friend as Joyd grabbed onto the remnants of his shirt.  Lavi was then flung into the remnants of a pillar.  Allen, caught by Joyd’s tentacles, was swung a little farther than the red head.  She heard deafening cracks.  It was sickening for her to watch as they laid there, unmoving.  Lenalee prayed to god that the noises were only her imagination.

Wanting to help her comrades she lifted herself from the ground and began to limp over with all the haste she could muster.

Quicker than she hoped,  Joyd wrapped a dark limb around her ankle causing her to lose balance.  Trying to reach the others, Lenalee grabbed hold of the cracks in the stone.  Slowly she drug herself forward.  Each muscle straining from overexertion.  The two, though weakly, encouraged her.  Both hoped she could reach them.

It was done in vain as she was yanked back.  The debris scraped and cut at her skin as she was drug across the broken floor.  All the while the exorcist kicked at the scaled appendage to no avail.

Lifting her up in front of himself, she took the opportunity to bring her free leg down on his shoulder. Effectively getting him to relinquish the bruising hold.

Not a second later, he grabbed hold of both legs before she hit the ground preventing further attacks with her innocence.  The more Lenalee tried to break away the more Joyd prevented her endeavors from continuing.  When she tried to punch him, gave a snarl and held onto her wrist.  When she tried to kick, he tightened the grip on her legs.  Her other fist was stopped by another one of the _things_ extending from his body.

The noah brought his face closer.  Lenalee, now so close she could feel his hot breath, all but stopped in her squirming.  He was focused, on what she couldn't tell.  The dark fingers of his left hand rose to tilt her head.  Just above a whisper Lenalee asked, voice trembling, “What are you doing...?”

Rather than answer with words, Joyd came closer and licked her neck.  His hold loosening enough so it was firm but not enough to cause bruising.  Eyes wide, she tensed as he withdrew his head.  It was then she noticed he had licked a cut she had received from being dragged, a few small droplets of crimson falling from his tongue.

The sense of danger and uncertainty in the outcome of the situation spiked within her.  Thereby renewing her desire to escape his grasp.  

This caused the limbs that had been calmly holding onto her a moment before to tighten.  He then let go of the exorcist’s wrists and opted to close the short difference between their bodies.  Lenalee resisted, pushing at his chest leaving a small gap to his displeasure.  With a growl Joyd tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and back, forcing her close as he sat on the floor amongst the rubble.

Now unwilling straddling the man, if she could even call him that, she was surprised to find he wasn’t trying to kill her.  He just held her close.  Placing an appendage around the girl's waist was extremely effective in hindering her trying to get up.  Pushing and pushing Lenalee couldn't get him to budge.

Gently, he nuzzled her neck.  Lenalee unconsciously moved her head.  Thus allowing the noah of pleasure more access, earning her a small purring noise.  Shuddering from the vibration, Lenalee was concerned as to why she wasn't scared for her safety.  It was uncomfortable, no denying that — a noah was close enough to easily kill her.  One who had just tossed her and her friends around like ragdolls at that.

Lenalee wanted to try her luck again.

She raised her right hand, bloody and raw, to his jaw and gently pushed.  He moved his face back to see what she wanted.  The helmet moved enough for it to fall, startling the exorcist as it tumbled to the ground.  She instinctively closed her palms at the noise.  Smelling the iron, Joyd grabbed Lenalee’s hand and raised it to his mouth.

Without breaking eye-contact, Joyd started licking the blood off.  One by one, he went over each of her delicate fingers, lightly grazing them with his teeth.  His hot breath coating her hand and wrist.  Lenalee bit her lip to keep from making a sound.  She didn’t understand the feeling welling in her stomach, mesmerized by the noah sucking at her fingers.

Once he finished, she let out the breath she didn’t realize that she was holding and relaxed.  She allowed herself to rest her body on Joyd’s shifting the weight from her legs.  

The appendage around her waist snapped her tight against him.  Their hips now flush against one another Lenalee understood why he was acting so strange and what the foreign sensation forming in her abdomen was.  Joyd groaned desperately and jerked his hips against hers.  Their clothed hips not stopping her from feeling his growing erection.

Panting, Lenalee gripped his shoulders pointedly slowing his frantic, hard pace.  Importuning between shallow breaths.  This only made him let out a whimper, wanting to continue to grind despite her over stimulations.

Begrudgingly Joyd halted noticing how much she was trembling.  Tangling one hand in her hair he claimed Lenalee’s lips.  First, hard and insistent.  Then, with prodding he intertwined their tongues with fervor.  He ran strong caresses along her thigh from her hip with the other.  Appendages worked their way around various parts of her body as well.  Each one with undulating movements, the scales warm against her body, furthered the stimulation she was receiving from the noah of pleasure.  Some of the smaller extremities made their way in her shirt to cosset her breasts.

Lenalee couldn’t bear the continuous ministrations of the noah below her.  She could tell how ready he was to get _more familiar_ with her body just by how hard his member was.  And by god she wanted it too.  The more he worked at her the more Lenalee couldn’t think straight, mind fogging with titillation.

Unsatisfied with taking it slow, Joyd decided to speed their tango up.  He stopped in his hands caressing and brought it to Lenalee’s center.  Passing through her clothes he inserted two digits.  As he pushed them farther in she moaned digging her own fingers into his shoulder.  Repeatedly rewarded with Lenalee’s wanton moans with each coil Joyd smirked.  He was absolutely thrilled by the exorcist’s excitement; her noises of encouragement driving his own desire.  The more he moved them the louder she seemed to get.  Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.  The pleasure was almost too much for the girl to take.  She could feel the foreign sensation build and build.  Joyd’s kissing and caresses growing more insistent by the second.  Then like a glass too full to hold anymore the tension broke.  A wave of bliss overtook Lenalee.

Before it was over, Joyd’s fingers left and she was pulled down roughly.  His cock fully seated within her from the single motion.  The noah let loose a deep growl from the back of his throat.

Dimly Lenalee thought that it would have hurt.  It being her first time, but she couldn’t focus on it.  The man began to move, raising her up right before slamming her down.  Once again, Joyd went for her neck beginning to suck at the exposed flesh not minding the hot beads of sweat.  Their pace was fast as he pounded her.

It didn’t take more than a few thrusts for her to lift herself and push down even farther against Joyd.  Both overtaken with pleasure worked to drive the other over the edge.  Her hands moved down to his muscled chest as her legs tried to pull him closer limited in their movement.  The limbs furiously wandered her body, making her squirm each time their coarse scales rubbed against her.  He marked the skin surrounding her shoulders. Nipping at her neck, leaving reddening hickeys in his wake, biting down just enough to draw blood by her collar.  Every time she whimpered and held onto his pulsing dick more.  Any words that left her mouth had little coherency.

Joyd ceased his imprinting to admire the work he did.  The strong, tenacious exorcist held in place by his roaming appendages panting and moaning as they fucked.  Her red cheeks stained with tears from the intensity of their actions only turned him on more.  Dick twitching, Joyd knew he was near his end.  She was nearing her second end, the pleasure threatening to spill once again.

Lenalee, eyes tightly shut, felt his thrusts become more frenzied.  She felt another limb slither around her neck and constrict so she couldn’t speak.  Rather than feeling scared, Lenalee was positively enthralled.  

A little later he released her airway, almost simultaneously, Lenalee came.  It felt even better than the first time with his fingers.  Her body snapped taut.  An electric feeling carried itself throughout her body like fireworks.  Throwing her head back in bliss she couldn’t help it and let out a voiceless cry.  Three more thrusts and Joyd couldn’t take it anymore.  He pulled her down hard, no doubt leaving a bruise on her hip and thigh to release his seed deep within.  Shuddering, he buried his face in the girl's breasts.  Not wanting or even thinking to pull out.  

White hot fluid pooling inside her was the last thing she registered before passing out.


End file.
